fabsimulousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 1: Battle of The Vikings
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 1, often abbreviated as S3NTM C01, is the 1st cycle of Sims Next Top Model. It features a multi-racial cast, consisting of 3 finalists from each Norway, Denmark and Sweden. This cycle is set to feature two overseas destinations: Montego Bay, Jamaica and Seoul, South Korea. Seoul is also the place for the live finale to be filmed in. This cycle's promotional theme is "Glue" by 9Muses . Cast As stated above, this cycle will feature 9 girls, 3 from Sweden, Denmark and Norway. The cast members required to be over 16 and under 26, 5'7" (170cm) and above, have a weight under 165lbs (75kg) and the ability to speak English. (Ages stated are at the beginning of the contest.) Summaries ''Episode 1 - "The Girl Who Quits (so soon?)" The 9 finalists meet seperately somewhere in New York City, USA. After that they decide to go to the meeting point they were assigned to go to. They check out the building and eventually find out it's this seasons model apartment. Only 7 beds are in it so Anja and Aok sleep on the couch. In the middle of the night an alert rings and Aok finds out it's a randomly placed Simsung Galaxsim S4 and that it has a message inside. Aok is surprised and wakes the girls, finally announcing that the girls would go overseas. After a long 6 hours flight the girls eventually land in Montego Bay, Jamaica but there is no time to rest. They girls immediately go to their first photoshoot which is about selling swimsuits. After that, Anja feels confident while Jaemi realizes that she messed it up. They arrive at panel back in America. After Georgia announces the prizes, introduces the judges and starts panel with Aok, she quits the competition and leaves. Anja did show uncomfortability in her photo which leads the judges to think wether she is creative enough to hide it. Simone's photo, though, shows a really bad body image. The judges voted and it was Anja's time to go home. Simone is staying in the competition. *'First call-out: Lív Sørensen *'''Bottom-Two: Anja Gunvaldsson & Simone Pastrow *'Eliminated:' Anja Gunvaldsson *'Quit: '''Aok Sapreen ''Episode 2 - "The Girl Who Quacks" At Panel, Georgia welcomes them in Los Angeles, CA - The new destination of this cycle. The girls also received makeovers that they showcase at the second panel on this cycle. This week the girls shot a mock-ad for TreSemme, the show's sponsor providing it with hair products. After Swedish contestant Jasminia was critiqued, she leaves the panel room insultedly, followed by her Norwegian friend Summer. The chaos causes Georgia to first time quit the panel. Backstage, Jasminia regrets what she had done and in the meantime the judges delberate in private. At the call-out, Simone was praised with her good picture and receives the First Call-Out. Summer, Danya and Jewels follow, as three girls formed the bottom-three. It was Lív, though, who survived the cut and stays in the competition. Swedish girls Jaemi and Jasminia leave the competition placing 7th and/or 6th. *'First call-out: '''Simone Pastrow *'Bottom-Three:' Jaemi Wahlstrom, Jasminia Dreeds & Lív Sørensen *'Eliminated:' Jaemi Wahlstrom & Jasminia Dreeds ''Episode 3 - "The Finale" Georgia invited top agency owners to determine who shall win contracts with their agency and last but not least, be crowned the winner. Georgia announces that both the judges and the public voted on the winner and eliminated ranks five to three on the spot. *'Fifth to third:' Jewels Gold, Danya Gyllenhammar & Summer Heat Immediately afterwards, Georgia announces Lív Sørensen from Denmark to be the winner of Sims Next Top Model! * Sims Next Top Model: Lív Sørensen * Runner-Up: Simone Pastrow Call-out Order *In Episode 1, Aok quit the competition, her performance was ranked with a 5th call-out leading to another elimination. *In Episode 2, Jaemi and Jasminia were eliminated in a double elimination. *In Episode 3, Georgia announced the girls rank from 5th to 3rd, concluding with the winners announcement. Prizes The prizes that the winner will recieve include: *A €100,000 contract with L'Oréal Paris. *A car. *A cover of Harper's Bazaar Hong Kong *A cash prize of €100,000. *A contract with: RED Models, Avenir Models and EverKrew Models Photoshoot Guide *Episode 1 : Selling swimsuits in Jamaican sea *Episode 2 : TREsemme mock-ad *Episode 3 : Harper's Bazaar Hong Kong covers Ratings